This invention relates to apparatus for forming loops of strip material, and more particularly apparatus for forming loops of elastic strip material which loops are to be incorporated in garments having a stretchable waistband.
This invention involves an improvement in loop forming apparatus of the type such as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,708 and 3,780,679 generally comprising a sewing machine, means for cutting a length of strip material, and means for positioning the ends of the length of strip material on the bed of the sewing machine with one end butting against or overlapping the other so as to form a loop, the sewing machine stitching the ends of the strip material together to form a completed loop.